The Tobacco Product Evaluation and Expose Core (Core B) will provide members of AHA Tobacco Regulation and Addiction Center (A-TRAC) the research capabilities to identify and evaluate tobacco product composition and constituents; to perform realistic tobacco product exposures in animal models such that delivery of tobacco products that replicates real world human exposures; to measure biomarkers of tobacco exposure; and to develop analytical techniques and approaches that improve our understanding of the complex relationship between markers of tobacco exposure and biomarkers of cardiovascular injury (see Core C). The Core will serve both the needs of Center projects and be an active research Core in its own right as it develops new and improved techniques that enhance the breadth and sensitivity of detection of tobacco product constituents and promotes better understanding of new and emerging tobacco products.